That's How Caitlyn Would Have Wanted It To Be
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: Set the next summer. Caitlyn's mum has passed away and she develops an eating disorder. Main Characters: Caitlyn. Minor Characters: Mitchie, Alex. One Shot. Character death warning. Suicide warning.


A.N. Okay. Character death warning. Please Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything conected to Camp Rock or Wizards Of Waverly Place.

Enjoy x

Standing in their cabin, all three girls faced Tess, all angrily arguing about something. Yes, as Caitlyn had informed them 'the bitch was back and she was worse than ever.' The argument started because she had yet another comment about Mitchie's mum's cooking. "Well at least my mum isn't a cook! I'd be ashamed of her if she was!" Tess shouted violently at her.

"At least her mum's here for her, unlike yours!" Alex stepped in, trying to defend her friend.

"Yeah! At least my mum knows what I'm doing, how I'm doing and is there to help me! Your mum doesn't give a rats about you!" Mitchie finished off Alex's comment.

Tess turned to the fragile Caitlyn who was standing in the middle of Alex and Mitchie. Through out the whole argument she had stayed quiet, thinking that this isn't her place to argue. "Well at least my mom is still alive!" Tess spat hatefully at Caitlyn.

"And so are ours! But for all you know your mom might be dead. How long have you not spoke to her for?" Mitchie questioned her smiling evilly.

Shaking the last two comments off, she went back to the first thing Mitchie said, "Are they still alive? Really? Really - Caitlyn?!" She snapped her head back at Caitlyn evilly.

Tears formed in her eyes, "Shut up, Tess." She firmly said, not with a raised voice unlike everyone else. Her teeth were gritted and her voice hushed as if she didn't want the other two to know.

"What? You mean you haven't told your 'best friend'?!"

"I said shut up!" She started to shout and extending her hand, she slapped Tess immediately making the girl grab her cheek.

"Oh you're gonna' pay for that!" Tess warned before stepping forward to slap the girl back.

"Wanna' bet?" Caitlyn lunged forward for her again, obviously a fight starting out.

A few seconds later and both girls had caught up to them, managing to drag them apart. "You're so getting it!" Caitlyn fought against Alex, not happy that Tess had got the last hit, but she was so tiny and light that it was easy for Alex to stop her.

"Wanna' bet?" Tess tried to kick Mitchie to make her let go of her.

"Take her outside." Mitchie told Alex.

Alex nodded, and carried a resisting Caitlyn outside with her. Luckily, the girl was so tiny she was able just to be carried. Alex wondered if she was meant to be this light, but she didn't care right now, she just needed to get her out of the cabin.

"You okay now?" She asked after being outside with Caitlyn for a couple of minutes.

The girl nodded, "Sorry." Mumbled Caitlyn.

"What for?" Alex put a warming arm around her shoulder.

"Everything. I've probably ruined your summer. I always do."

"Ruin summers?"

"No, ruin everything. This place is better off without me. So will everyone else be." She stood up from where she was sitting on the steps and walked off into the woods opposite.

Alex stood up about to follow her but felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her, "Leave her. I think she needs to be alone right now. She'll be back soon."

"You sure?" She looked worried at her friend.

Mitchie nodded, "yeah. I know Caitlyn, she always comes back."

12 o'clock and it was darker than ever. Alex sat worried in her bed, Mitchie trying to sleep next to her. "Go to sleep." Mitchie ordered her, "she'll be here when we wake up."

"You sure? She sounded almost suicidal when I last spoke to her."

This was starting to worry Mitchie. Caitlyn was never like this. But this girl wasn't the Caitlyn she knew. She had changed, "Okay, we'll go look for her."

The woods were dark, the only light sources were the light coming of a cabin up the path and the moon light reflected in the water. Caitlyn's face was drenched with tears, most of them falling onto a picture of her mum that she held in her hand. "Why mom? Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me?" So many questions she knew she wouldn't get the answers to. But she needed to ask them, try and reassure herself if anything. "You left me with 'him.'" She spoke to the picture. Saying 'him' spitefully. "He can't look after me. He calls me names mom. I need help. Please help me." Begging she didn't hear anyone come up behind her. "I have a problem mom. I can't fix it."

"Problem?" Mitchie turned and mouthed at Alex, seriously confused and worried for her friend. Receiving a shrug from Alex, she listened back into what Caitlyn was saying.

"I can't stop mom. I want to, I need to. But he called me fat. I need help. I need food. I need to vomit." Her subconscious was taking over again. Caitlyn shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts, "I eat mom, but I throw it back up. Not because I'm sick. It's because..." More tears flowed down her face, she was obviously struggling with this, ashamed of what she was doing, "because I need to lose weight. I - I think I'm bulimic mom." Her sobs grew louder. "Please help me." She looked into the sky, "Please."

Mitchie turned to look at Alex, shock covering both their faces, "Did she say what I thought she said?" Mitchie mouthed another time. Receiving yet another nod from Alex who was staring at Caitlyn's small waist disgusted. Walking up to her friend and sitting on the log next to her, Mitchie considered her words carefully, wanting to keep Caitlyn calm and make sure she was alright, "Is it true?" 'Is it true?' Dumb question Mitchie! She though, regretting asking it.

"Is what true?" Caitlyn wiped her eyes and continued to look into the water, slowly putting the picture of her mum in her pocket.

"About your mom. Is she..." She chocked on saying the word, she couldn't upset her anymore with that word.

"Yeah." Came Caitlyn's meek voice, obviously growing upset again.

"How?" She hated asking her friend things like this, she didn't want to upset her, but she needed answers. She had to know.

"Hit 'n' run." Caitlyn stifled a small laugh, "She was on her was home from the shops and BAM it just hit her. Who knew going up the road would be dangerous." Mitchie wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better. But she couldn't. Her voice was on the urge of breaking. She was on the verge of tears.

"It'll be okay." Alex sat on the opposite side of Caitlyn, wrapping a arm around the girl, letting her sob onto her shoulder.

"Thanks." Mitchie mouthed and looked grateful, but she started to cry, the tears started to fall fast. She couldn't hold them in any longer.

4 hours later and both of the girls had calmed down. But none of them spoke of moved. They were still in front of the lake, watching the slow sunrise. Mitchie had a lot of questions she wanted to asked, things she needed to say, but she had to keep them in. She didn't want to upset herself or Caitlyn again. Alex had tried to move them back to the cabin, but Caitlyn was reluctant. She claimed that if she was outside she'd be closer to her mum. So by the time they had sat through 2 hours of tears, this time from Mitchie, it was 3 a.m. and Alex had slid onto the floor, her head rested against the log, fast asleep.

"You need help." Mitchie told Caitlyn. Why couldn't she have just kept quiet? Not opened her big mouth again and let everything lose. Start the tears.

"What?" She heard the quiet voice of Caitlyn.

"We heard what you said. That you're bulimic."

Panic flew all over Caitlyn's face, "I never said that!"

"Caitlyn." Mitchie looked at her, trying to get her to own up.

"Fine! I am. But what do you care? Come August 25th and we're out of this Camp. you won't see me until summer anyway."

"I do care Caitlyn. I care, Alex cares, your dad cares and that's all that matters."

"Like hell does my dad care. Like he tells me everyday. His life would be better without me."

"Caitlyn, if he says that, that's his own opinion. But I need you. _We_ need you. The entire camp needs you. Please, get some help."

Caitlyn surrendered a bit to easily, "Fine. I will. Now can we go back? I'm tired."

Mitchie smiled widely, "Sure." She stood up, helping Caitlyn as well. "What are we going to do about Alex?" Caitlyn shrugged. "Fine." Bending down right next to Alex's ear, Mitchie moaned in a ghostly voice, "Alex..." Yet the girl didn't stare, "Right, option two. Alex!" She shouted down her ear. Jumping back fast as Alex's eyes flew open.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Both of the girls laughed, "We're going back to the cabin, you coming?" Caitlyn smiled and helped her up.

8 o'clock, breakfast time. Caitlyn's worse time of day. She hated it. 'It's the most important meal of the day you know.' Connie always told her while trying to force feed her. "Caitlyn?" Mitchie shook her shoulder. The girls eye's stared to flicker open. "We're going for breakfast, you coming?"

"I'm tired, do you mind if I stay here? I'll get ready and come and meet you down at the hall in 10.

"Okay." Mitchie smiled and her and Alex left the cabin heading to the kitchens.

1 hour later and Caitlyn had not showed up to the dinner hall. Mitchie thought she had no intentions in the first place to. "I'm going back to see if Caitlyn's ready."

"I'll come." Alex said, standing up to meet her eyes.

"Okay."

They left the dining hall, heading towards cabin 73. Everywhere was dead, everyone was obviously in the dining hall or in their own cabin's. Alex was first to open the door, Mitchie close behind her. "Where is she? Great, she's still getting ready." She could obviously still hear the shower running in their bathroom.

"Err... Mitchie." Alex held a note up to her, 'Mitchie' neatly wrote on the front in Caitlyn's handwriting.

Slowly, she opened the envelope, dreading what'd be wrote on the note.

"What does it say?" Alex asked curious.

Mitchie started to read out loud,

"Mitchie,

It's to late to help me. Please don't come into the bathroom, the doors locked, I don't want you to see me like this.

It was painful enough having to write this note to you.

Please tell everyone that I will miss them. Especially your mom.

She was always the mother figure I had this summer once my mom had gone. I'm grateful for that.

Tell Alex to keep up with her singing, who knows, maybe you and her can form a band together.

Tell my dad I'm sorry for causing him all the hurt and I hope it is fixed now I'm gone.

It's too late to save me. I left enough time so I'd be gone when you're reading this, get someone else to open the door. Please. I want you to remember the happy me, not the me in the bath, now.

Just be happy knowing I'm with my mom, probably talking about some new music I have made.

Keep smiling,

Caitlyn.

x"

By the time she had finished reading the note, Alex had run into the dining hall. "Help! Help please!"

Everything went silent, "What's wrong Alex?" Brown's English accent came through.

"It's Caitlyn, she's done something stupid. Call an ambulance!"

Everyone gasped.

"I'm on it." Connie said, now following Alex, Dee and Brown to cabin 73.

Entering back in the cabin, they found Mitchie heavily vomiting into the toilet, Caitlyn's lifeless body in the bath tub next to her. Her wrists slit. Her clothes bloodstained. Drenched from the shower still running, "Get her out of here." Alex stepped forward, "No. get them both out of here."

"I got it." Connie tried to go into the bathroom, not wanting to see Caitlyn, she dragged Mitchie away from the room, making Alex follow her. "Stay here." She sat Mitchie and Alex on the steps of the cabin. "Then ambulance will be here soon." She called through to Brown.

"Err..." He came out, his hand on his head, "It's too late. She's gone." His top was soaking wet from where he had tried to save Caitlyn. Blood covered his shirt where he had tried to stop the light rush of blood.

"God no." Connie started to cry.

10 years since that day, 12th August. There was a memorial taking place for Caitlyn. All her friends were gathering back in 'Camp Rock' at cabin 73 to remember her. There was only a few people showing up, but that's what counted.

"Kaetlynn!" Mitchie called up the stairs.

A little girl about the age of 4 appeared at the top step, "Yea' mom?"

"Can you get Liam and bring your bags with you."

"Sure." No sooner had she ran upstairs had they both popped up downstairs, their car bags in hand.

"Have you got everything?" Alex asked, standing up from the couch, her tiny bump showing her 4 months of pregnancy well.

"Yes mom." Liam smiled at her,

Alex laughed, she loved his smile, and it was even cuter since his two front teeth had fallen out. "Good. Then lets go." She swooped him off the floor and carried him to the car despite his protests.

She looked behind her seat, looking at the two children, "Both strapped in?" She looked at their seat belts, "Good. Let's get going then Mitchie!" She laughed slightly.

"Okay then." Mitchie smiled and drove off. "So where are the guys?"

"Dean and Shane went ahead to take the bags and stuff." Alex smiled.

"Okay. We'll be there soon then."

"Yeah." Reaching over, Alex switched the radio on.

Over the last 10 years, a lot had changed. Alex and Mitchie didn't make their 'band'. Honestly, they never went back to camp rock. They couldn't face that again. Instead they spent the summer over at either of their's houses. But today they had to face it. They needed to, for Caitlyn.

No one had heard from her dad since the funeral. Hopefully he'd drunk himself dead. Get what he deserved after what he did to Caitlyn.

Mitchie had, however, married her 'sweet heart' Shane Gray and a while later had her daughter, named after her auntie Caitlyn. But she didn't want to Burdon her child with the name Caitlyn. So she spelled it Kaetlynn.

Alex had married her high school hunny, Dean and they were happy together. Their first son, Liam, was a surprise and now they were expecting their second son together - much to the dismay of Alex; she wanted a girl. But at least she could still spoil her goddaughter Kaetlynn.

The camp was silent, obviously everyone had been sent to classes and thier cabin's for the day while this was taking place. Cabin 73 was untouched, cobwebs all over, covered in dust. But they didn't want anyone to disturb the place. Besides, there were many urban legends that Caitlyn would get you if you stepped foot within the camp perimeter. One little thing Mitchie had added to the end of her note so she could leave the cabin looking the way it did that day.

That night there were many tears spilt. A lot of speeches, but the worst was the note Caitlyn had left. Mitchie had decided to read it out as part of her speech. "I believe that Caitlyn wouldn't want us to cry about this. I mean, she is happily watching us with her mother. Disappointed at the tears we've spilt. But we miss her dearly. She was a great friend and an inspiration to be around. If only she was here now to give one of her witty comments to make us all laugh. But, unfortunately, all you have is me. So, lets try and make this a bit happier, yeah? For Caitlyn."

Everyone chorused with her, "For Caitlyn."

Mitchie pushed a key on Caitlyn's old computer, playing a file of her songs and things she'd made.

Tonight was a celebration of Caitlyn's life, not her death.

They all knew that.

That's how Caitlyn would have wanted it to be.

A.N. I can't believe I wrote that. I'm almost in tears.

I wasn't meant to kill her, I just felt like I had to.

Caitlyn is one of my favourite Camp Rock Characters.

Please review if you enjoyed, or at least cried.


End file.
